warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] idea? So I was thinking about what if we moved the grade to the talk page? A little like WW, as means the page won't look as busy up at the top. Because looking at some cats who were previously a featured article, it looks clustered up there. Even if we changed the template a little so it can put a category to the page as well? For keeping it organized and so people looking to nominate their cats for silver or gold, can look at others ranked to see if their page qualifies. Just some rambles I guess after a long day. — Thu Nov 6 04:52 Makes sense to me tbh. I've been thinking about this for a while actually. 05:21, 11/6/2014 gonna prod this bc I think it's a good idea. 23:01, 02/20/2015 This has been up for awhile and I've been thinking of what to say to this, because it sounds like a good idea. I'll give my two cents on it after a bit of thinking if that's okay. 21:42 Wed Mar 18 so many articles have the grade on them it'd take a long time for them to get them all onto their talkpages. it isn't worth it imo 00:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) editing the template seems like the best way to go, actually, make it look a bit prettier, and just adding the gold article, silver article, bronze article categories to the templates would put it on every page with the template so 00:18, 03/19/2015 i think i might mock up something like i want the template to look because i have a pretty good idea in my head. also adding a category to it sounds good. if we add it to the talk page we'll probably need the help of luc's bot or something because there are over 3k character pages, and granted some of them might not have the template but still thats /wayway/ too many to do manually 00:23 Thu Mar 19 you know i compleyely forgot about lucbot; maybe that's possible 00:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) exhibit a, maybe the border can change with the different grades but i personally like it with the darker gray border 00:44 Thu Mar 19 threw it up on maplefur's page as an example 00:45 Thu Mar 19 hm, excellect idea. I like the sound of changing them up, as a suggestion maybe the background of the template, like the one on maplefur's page, should be a diluted version of the grade? like a diluted bronze colour for the background, etc? Also, we should tweak the FA template to make it smaller texted, and have a better design maybe? something along the lines of ww's, boxed, or maybe a smaller texted line one like now with a new font? I don't know. 00:25 Sat Mar 21 So I had a play around with it over on my own wiki, and this was the result. The base coding is the same as Gia's, and I added another section to it which will add the category onto the page which was a lot of trial and error. — Thu Apr 2 05:49 personally, i like them with the rounded borders. i do like the colors, though. i might mess around with my version a tad more. 20:55 Thu Apr 2 To be honest I do too, the round edges are more space conscious. The colours though are probably what we need with the rounded ones, so we combine them it will look rad. 16:33 Sun Apr 12 alright, i'll fix up my drafting board, maybe mock up something nice 17:49 Sun Apr 12 alright, i fixed up some drafts for all three templates. the bronze grade one uses the same colors as Alex's and the silver grade one is basically the same as the old bronze grade one. i couldn't really find a good background color for gold, but whatever 11:41 Thu Apr 16 Gender Ok, so, our wiki has been branching out, character wise. We have agender cats, trans cats, genderfluid cats... And yet only "she-cat" and "tom" categories. I think we should add categories for these cats tbh. Project Characters, what say you? 15:41, 03/31/2015 Yes, I completely agree with this. We have quite a number of agender, genderfluid and non-binary cats of the like, and so it would be a good idea to categorise them so as they at least have a gender category, so it's not discrimination as such. 16:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) even tho i only have two cats that this applies to i think itd be beneficial 17:03 Wed Apr 1 one question, tho - for trans cats, would they get the category AND the she-cat/tom category, depending on the cat? 19:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :They'd get "Transgender" and their preferred gender. This applies to Agender as well, and really anyone out of the binary, if they so choose to use it. Since agender, genderfluid, fall under transgender, and like, demiguy/girl, which i think may fall under trans as well, but I'm not sure. I'll look into what falls as trans, but yes, there will be a category for that, if this idea goes through. 20:30, 04/1/2015 This is needed now in the time the wiki is at, although I'd like to hear how exactly we plan to go about it, with the smaller identities as their own category or bigger, less specific but yet summarised ones, like how many of them fall under 'transgendered' as krys mentioned above. 20:39 Thu Apr 2 Charcat so for the charcat thing i have no idea about coding but is there like a way we can get rid of the empty sections that still appear on the page despite being blank, for example Amberclaw has unknown parents and perhaps non-existent siblings listed on her charcat, and it really just looks better without the unneeded "unknown" spaces that are unlikely to be filled in with certain cats? Sorry if this makes zero sense. 16:57, April 1, 2015 (UTC) do you mean like when someone fills in "unknown" for something and it shows up anyway? i think i could fix it to where it doesnt show up 17:02 Wed Apr 1 I'm not too good at coding, and probably could not figure this out. This probably is best asked to one of the better coders on here like Paleclaw, because as far as I know only an entire section can be not shown (ex. the entire family section) if nothing is filled out. 20:41 Thu Apr 2 That would be great if you could, Gia. 13:36, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Grade Nominations? Should we make a grade nominations page? It would be helpful since PCA has it and you know, we should be archiving these into somewhere other than the talk, or maybe we should do it on the nominations page itself? 16:36 Sun Apr 12 May FA Going to bring this up early since it's about the middle of the month, usually we run out of time so it's best to bring this up earlier. I suggest Redcloud, Newtcloud, or Sedgecloud. 16:38 Sun Apr 12 hahahsa funny they all have cloud suffixes i'd say probably sedge or patrick, newtcloud can have a shot next month. to be honest i still have a lot i want to do with noot's page so she can be a good candidate for june 17:49 Sun Apr 12 i'd say sedge but really any of them can go 00:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Any of those three are good tbh, maybe we could go for a silver or bronze cat this time, rather than gold? Just for a bit of diversity. Newtcloud and Redcloud are both great candidates, as well as maybe Spiderstorm? (putting that one out bc she is the best anime cat on the wiki) 09:46, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ooh spiderstorm would be good 11:31 Fri Apr 24 I'd rather wait on Spiderstorm until her page is completed completely, I like the thought of having either Redcloud or Newtcloud. 21:44 Mon Apr 27 i'm actually kinda comfortable with newtcloud being a nominee now so she could be good 22:28 Mon Apr 27 im down for newtcloud this month. 15:45 Sat May 2 so are we gonna go w/ newtcloud? 15:51 Sat May 2 Yes Newtcloud would be gr8. 16:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC)